The Guardian
by KeybladeRose
Summary: Andrea is the last in a very long line of wixen who have been protecting the magic world for centuries. Despite trying her best, her duty calls her to meddle with Normies from time to time. Because of this she somehow starts to make a name for herself in New York city, and SHIELD notices. They want her to join, but she keeps refusing. [ Possible comeback in progress! ]
1. New Girl in Town

**Hello, and thank you for clicking the link to my story! I've had it in development for over a year, so I hope it's to your liking. I also have it posted on AO3, a link of which is at the end of the chapter. Enjoy! :)**

_**Edit: I have re-written the first chapter! None of the information given has been take out, nor does it change the other chapters as well. I just re-wrote it in a way that I felt was better, if you have read the old chapter 1 there is no need to read this if you don't wish to. I would appreciate it though and like for you to tell me what you think!**_

* * *

"Mommy?"

"Yes Andrea?"

"Why are you a Guardian?"

The older woman let out a sigh in response, but wore a small smile all the same. She knew were this was going. Carmen scooped up her daughter, barely eight years old, into her arms. "Well, to be honest it's a bit of the family business. You'll be a Guardian too one day little blossom, remember?."

"But I don't want to! Why can't someone else do it? Like Fin?" Another sigh, her smile faded and the woman pulled her small treasure closer to her, as if to protect her from all the bad in the world.

"Listen, our family is very..._special_. The duties we must carry out, only someone with our family's abilities can do. Fin is your brother yes, but he's your father's son not mine. The same goes for your brother Joe."

Andrea crinkled her nose as this, obviously not satisfied with these answers. "But, the war ended over a gazillion years ago! I'm sure everyone can take care of themselves just fine now! I don't even think the Normies[1] remember us anymore!"

"Oh you'd be surprised on how little care others take of themselves. And yes, the war has been long over, even since _I_ was born, but we want to keep it that way. Normies are nosey people."

"But the barriers are made for that! No one has ever found the forest! Or the other places where Elves, Dwarves, and whatever hide!"

"Andrea dear who do you think maintains the barriers?"

"Oh...Well why us then? _Why_?"

"I can't really answer that little blossom. Our family has been doing this since _before_ the golden age, granted our family consisted more than just us since then...If we stopped bad things would happen Andrea, _very bad things_. We can't just let that happen.."

The young girl nodded, seeming to have given up fighting her fate for now. She wore a downcast expression, and well, her mother couldn't stand it.

"Oh now don't you fret, you won't be a Guardian for a _very_ long time. Those duties are _not_ for children. My father didn't train me until I was 18 years old! And I plan to do the same with you little blossom. No matter how much the council tries to fight me on it." She planted a kiss on her cheek which made Andrea giggle, she turned to her mother and smiled slightly at her.

"And.., at least we'll be Guardians together! Right mommy?"

"Yes little blossom, as long as I'm around I'll make sure you never work alone." Another kiss, another giggle. Both were satisfied for now, if their fate was set in stone at least they'll be together.

Oh how wrong they would be.

* * *

Andrea Lopez, barely seventeen, was in quite a pickle. She literally turned her back just for a _moment_ to check one of the barriers in one of the few hidden magic forests left in the world, when some pixies[2] ran off with her bag.

Andrea ran after them as soon as she realized it, shouting so many curse words at them that if her mother was still on this earth she would have put some soap in her mouth. But Andrea continued to curse, both swear words and magic hexes. When she finally caught up with the pixies she did not like the sight that was in front of her.

They had stopped near a Wyvern[3] nest, the few eggs that laid there were nestled together and no mother was in sight at the moment. The pixies had opened the bag's contents and paid no mind to the eggs, and instead started pulling things out and messing with them. Two of them were going through her notebook and tearing all the pages out, another was trying to open her spell book, and two other ones had gotten her cell phone and portal key!

As Andrea rushed over to get her things back, one of the nearby eggs started to hatch. Soon a wide-eyed, newborn wyvern was wandering about, and wondering if any of these funny creatures in front of him was his mother.

Andrea had been fighting one of the pixies over the portal key, when she finally noticed the wyvern hatchling. The pixie she had been fighting took this opportunity to snatch the portal key and used it, open a blue and glowing portal leading to New York city. Before Andrea could react and close the portal, the pixie with her phone had somehow managed to play (very loudly) some of the music on it, thus startling the hatchling, who ran straight into the portal without thinking. After another quick string of curses, Andrea grabbed the portal key out of the pixie's hands and made a mad dash for the portal after the hatchling.

Which brings us to where we are now, a rampaging baby wyvern who can't even fly yet knocking over cars, food carts, shooting small balls of fire from his mouth, and freaking out over every loud noise left and right.

"Wait! Hold up-" She didn't even have time to finish her sentence, because she had to duck from barely getting hit by a fireball. It was times like this she was glad she had her gear on. Nothing like an enchanted, hooded poncho to make sure you don't get roasted alive. Her protective goggles and the mask that went from her nose to her chin didn't hurt either.

"Damn it, calm down!" she shouted while she raced after him, she honestly didn't even know why so was trying to reason with him. The hatchling literally just came into the world five minutes ago, he probably couldn't really understand her yet.

The wyvern finally stopped at an intersection, having no idea where to go and freaking out over all the cars honking and people shouting at him. He thrashed about, scared and confused. Andrea was finally able to catch up with him and stopped to catch her breath before approaching him.

"It's okay, just calm down, I can take you back ho-" For the second time that day she didn't get to finish her sentence, because the wyvern hit her with his tail and set her flying into the air, making her crash into a nearby taxi. The wyvern continued to growl, thrash about, and spit small balls of fire in random directions.

"Ahahaha! Man that was hilarious."

"Nova!"

"What? You gotta admit that was pretty funny, the way she just went, FWOOSH!"

Andrea let out a groan while she struggled to get off the (now crushed) taxi. Gods, this just was not her day today was it? A white gloved hand had extended out to her face, offering to help her up. Andrea gladly took the hand and was soon on her feet, in front of...a girl in a white full body costume with cat ears and a long ass ponytail? And behind her were... four other teens (or so she guessed) in tights and spandex? Andrea mentally mused to herself about how normies were so weird.

"Hey you alright?" the girl asked as she let go of Andrea's hand.

"Yeah, I'll be- LOOK OUT!" Andrea pushed the girl to the ground as a car went flying into their direction, nearly crushing them. Both girls groaned and Andrea helped the white masked girl off the ground. "This is getting way too out of hand." She said as she dusted herself off. "I gotta find a way to stop this."

"You? Stop that thing? Dude that thing knocked the wind out of you barely three seconds ago." Stated a tall, muscular boy wearing sunglasses, unlike the rest who wore masks.

"I have to, it's my job." Andrea simply stated as she started making her way towards the wyvern, but then one of the boys, dressed in a blue and red suit jumped in front of her with his arms out to stop her.

"Whoa there, I know you rookie heroes are always ready to throw yourself into the fight, but I think maybe you should start with purse snatchers and not like, oh I don't know, a **dragon**!" he emphasized on the dragon part.

"Okay three things, one it's a wyvern, not a dragon. Two, you can't tell me what to do. And three-" Andrea paused mid sentence, the wyvern was ready to launch another fireball, only this time it seemed it was going to be much much bigger, and also headed their direction. Andrea jumped in front of the boy just as the fireball launched from the hatchling's mouth

"Contego!"[4] Andrea shouted as she spread out her arms, the moment she did, a blue force field made out of magic surround the six teens, protecting them from the harsh fire. As soon as the fireball dispersed the barrier fell down.

"Dude, I gotta learn how to do that." Said the boy in a helmet aloud to no one in particular.

"Focus Nova! We gotta stop that thing!" The red and blue clad teen snapped, he then turned to the boy in a green suit and yellow mask. "Iron Fist, you've slayed a dragon before right? How do we take this thing down?" Iron Fist opened his mouth to respond, but before he could say anything Andrea interjected into the conversation.

"Whoa whoa whoa! You will not lay a finger on that wyvern! It's only a baby! It barely hatched no less that fifteen minutes ago!" Andrea snapped at the boy who even dare make the suggestion of hurting the hatchling.

"That thing is a baby? Could have fooled me." The girl said sarcastically.

"He's scared, he was just born and has no idea whats going on, I need him to stay still long enough so I can calm it down." Andrea replied. "Besides, if that hatchling gets hurt and his mother finds out what happened, you'll have an even bigger wyvern to stop."

"Well alright." The boy in blue and red let out a sigh "Got any ideas?" he inquired Andrea. She paused for a moment in thought, when she remembered something she read not too long ago.

"..We'll need for him to focuses on something other than the cars, something shiny. Wyvern babies love to look at and chew on shiny stuff." She reciprocated.

Immediately after she said that, the rest of the teens turned to look at Nova. Nova then noticed everyone looking at him and let out a sigh.

"Why do I have to be wyvern bait? Can't Spider-Man or White Tiger do it?" He whined.

"Because you are the shiniest! Now go do your thing so blueberry here can do hers." Spider-Man retorted. Andrea raised an eyebrow at the nickname, okay so maybe she was wearing a blue poncho. And blue tinted goggles, and a blue tunic, and a blue- okay maybe she should work on that..

Nova let out another sigh and flew over to where the hatchling was, shining brightly as he did. "Hey! scale face! Lookie lookie! Over here!" Nova shouted while waving his arms around.

"Scale face? Really?" Retorted the boy in sunglasses.

"Hey I like to see you come up with a better name, _Power Man_." Nova snapped. Just as he did the wyvern looked over and saw Nova, his eyes lit up, and the hatchling proceeded to stomp over to Nova, bearing his teeth. Nova backed up as the wyvern got closer. "Um, any time now guys! I rather not get eaten today!"

As soon as they got closes enough, Andrea leaped up into the air, and landed right on the wyvern's face, clutching onto his horns for dear life. The hatchling got startled and roared, he started to thrash about again to throw her off.

"That was her plan to calm it down?!" Spider-Man shouted. For a moment the five teens thought she was crazy, when suddenly the wyvern came to a complete stop. The faint sound of someone singing filled the air.

It was Andrea, she had her forehead pressed to the wyvern's, both their eyes glowed a faint blue as she sang softly in a langue none of them could understand. The wyvern gave her a look, a look that seem to say he understood her, and that he knew her intentions. The hatchling gently laid his head on the ground to let Andrea off once she finished singing, and he stayed there as Andrea stroked his head gently.

"There there, you were just scared, weren't you?" Andrea inquired. The wyvern gave out a soft rumble, as if to say yes to her question. "It's alright." She said as she pulled out her portal key. "I can get you home, just follow me, okay?" Andrea stuck the portal key into the air and gave it a turn, and suddenly in front of her a portal appeared leading to where they last were, the wyvern nest.

They five teens looked on with awe as Andrea led the wyvern into the portal, but before she went in though she turned to them and gave them a small wave.

"Thank you" She said, and you couldn't really tell under her mask, but she was smiling.

* * *

Andrea let out a content sigh as she watched the baby wyvern and his siblings (now fully hatched), being fussed over by their mother. The pixies long gone, and her stuff returned. It was moment's like this when she didn't mind her job too much, it was almost enjoyable.

A lump formed in her throat the longer she looked at them. Reminded of her situation, of why she was even doing this in the first place.

_"And.., at least we'll be Guardians together! Right mommy?"_

_"Yes little blossom, as long as I'm around I'll make sure you never work alone."_

With a sigh and a heavy heart, Andrea opened a portal leading back home. Not wanting to look at the happy family any longer.

* * *

**[1] Normies - Slang for Non-Magical humans, or 'normal' people. Mostly used by Wixen like Andrea, who are human but have magic.**

**[2] Pixies - Mischievous small creatures with wings who want nothing more than to cause those around them misery.**

**[3] Wyvern - A type of giant lizard that looks like a dragon, although unlike a dragon it only has two back legs and no front legs. It's wings act as front legs.**

**[4] Contego - Latin for protection**

**And that's that! I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter, please leave a review and let me know what you think! **

**AO3 Link: ** /works/2781086/chapters/6238898

**See you next chapter! :D**


	2. Meetings and Late Night Talks

"And then she just walked it calmly through a portal she made and_ poof!_ No more dragon." Finished Peter as the team and him told Nick Fury about what had happened with the wyvren indecent and about the new face they saw just a few hours ago.

"I thought she said it was a wyvren." Luke interjected after Peter finished talking, but the brunet just waved him off.

"Same thing, both are giant lizards that can roast you alive."

Luke gave a small shrug. "I'm just saying, she seemed pretty insistent on the wyvren part."

"Oh you're telling me!" Sam interrupted. "After webhead even suggested hurting the thing she went _nuts!_ I thought she was gonna throttle him." Sam laughed at the last part while Peter shot a glare at him. "Oh also, that is the first and _last_ time you guys make me lizard bait."

"And deprive those poor lizards from your shinning personality? Perish the thought bucket head." Peter said sarcastically.

"Hey-"

"Alright settle down you two." Nick Fury interrupted before things could get out of hand. Both teens left out a frustrated groan, but they did back down. "Now, did any of you happen to get this girl's name?" All five teens shook their heads 'no' .

"We were far too focused on the task at hand for any formalities." Danny added. Nick Fury nodded and turned to look out the window, in deep thought.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to keep an eye out for her for the time being."

* * *

"Andrea, open this door **_right now _** young lady."

Andrea ignored the voice coming from behind her bedroom door, and instead continued to stare up at the ceiling from her bed. No sound could be heard from her room, not even a 'caw' from Waren, a raven who was her familiar. Waren was currently, perched on the headboard of Andrea's bed, looking down at her.

"Andrea this isn't funny, open the door." The rattle of the doorknob could be heard as the voice spoke. A small but proud smile formed on Andrea's face as Waren gave his head a small shake in disapproval. Not only had Andrea locked the door, she barricaded it with every piece of furniture in her room save for her bed. No one would be getting in, not unless an orc charged at the door.

"You can't hide in your room forever you know." Waren warned the suborned teen, at least it sounded like he said that to her. No one could ever understand what Waren was saying, only Andrea could interpret what the raven was talking about.

"..._Fine_." she mumbled. Andrea raised up her hand and snapped her fingers. Within seconds all the furniture floated back to their proper places, and the door gave a 'click' as it unlocked.

A tall, pale, middle age woman walked into the room, with her ginger hair tied up in a messy bun. She pulled at the sweater she was wearing and looked over at Andrea with her gray eyes and let out a small sigh. Slowly she made her way over to the girl and sat down at the edge of her bed. "Andrea we need to talk.." she said softly, as if talking to a wounded animal.

"Oh so now you want to talk.." Andrea murmured as she sat up. She glared at the woman in front of her with her piercing green eyes. Her short, dark brown hair was a mess from lying down. Her eyes looked puffy, like if she had been crying. Her brown skin was flushed, especially near her nose and freckled cheeks, which made it seem even more likely that she had been crying. "You didn't even ask me!" she hissed. "You can't go making decisions like this without asking me first, you have no right, you're not my mother!"

The woman ran her hand through her hair and let out a sigh. She knew Andrea would be upset about this at first, but she didn't expect her to be **_this_** upset. "No, no I'm not your mother. I can never replace your mother, but." She said sternly. "Your mother made sure that if anything happened to her, I would be the one to take care of you. So yes, I do have 'the right' Andrea, your mother gave me that right."

"But why Aerona? Why a non-magic high school? I already finished all my high school courses, early even! All I'd learn is stuff I already know, and I'd have to keep my magic a secret, and I'd be the only witch there, and-"

"It's not because of your education Andie, it's because of your well being." Aerona interrupted. Andrea paused, and looked very confused.

"I don't understand, what do you mean my 'well being'?" She asked. Aerona sighed once more and placed a hand on Andrea's shoulder.

"All you ever do is your guardian duties, and when you're not you're reading dusty old spell books all day in and day out. Andie, you've been home schooled your whole life! You're done with high school but I still see you study like a mad woman! That's why I enrolled you in non-magical high school, so you can have a break from magic. So maybe you have a short time to not worry about your duties or the council each day. I just want you to live like a normal teenager Andie, I want you to make friends, date someone, go out and actually talk to someone your own age and not a crow."

"**_Raven_**." Waren corrected, but all Aerona heard was a angry squawk, so he was ignored.

"Look how about this, you go for a month and if you really don't like it I'll pull you out ok?" Aerona pleaded. Andrea stayed silent, mulling over what Aerona had said in her mind. After what seemed like an eternity to Aerona, Andrea spoke up.

"...What's it called?" she asked. Aerona eyes lit up and she gave her a small smile.

"Midtown High, it's not too far from her and I know you'll just love it!" She planted a kiss on Andrea's forehead and gave her a quick hug before getting up from the bed. "You start on Monday, so get some sleep okay? We'll get you some school supplies in the morning." Andrea only nodded as Aerona left the room, after she closed the door she let out a big sigh she had been holding in and flopped back down onto her bed.

"So you're really gonna do this?" Waren asked from his spot on the bedpost.

"She probably wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed, besides it might not be so bad." Andrea said with a yawn as she pulled the covers over her.

"Let's just hope you're right for once.." Waren said reluctantly. Andrea stuck her tongue out playfully at the cranky raven.

"Goodnight bird brain~" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Goodnight stubborn baby.." and those were the last words Andrea heard before she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is a bit short! But for what I have planned next I would prefer to post in the next chapter, I assure you it will be longer than this one!**

**Please if you can leave a comment and let me know what you think of the story so far! I could really use the feed back, it'll make the story better!**


	3. Politics Can Be Confusing

**Okay first off, thank you for the lovely reviews! and sorry for the lack of updates. I've been busy with school, especially because it's senior year.**

**Now this chapter has been very difficult for me to write due to the dreaded writers block, and to be honest I wish it was longer, but what can you do? Please enjoy!**

* * *

At first all she see's is the darkness, she can't tell where she is and what's going on. She tries to stand but it's hard, soon she gets her balance and her eyes have adjusted to the dark, and she sees she's in a forest. This forest just seems so familiar to her, almost as if...

**No**, not this forest. No, no, no, no! She knows what happens here, she doesn't want to be here. No please, **she doesn't want to see this again, please no please!**

She starts to run as fast as she can, the forest seems so dark, so endless, so **dead**. She thinks if she runs she can make it out and everything will be okay, she'll be okay. Suddenly she runs into a wall made of trees, they're grown so close together and are blocking her way. She bangs her fists against the trees, begging for them to move and to let her through, **oh please** let her through she doesn't want to see this again, not again **OH PLEASE**-

"Andrea? What's wrong honey?" a voice long silenced speaks out from behind her. She stops her fist and just starts to shake, she knows what is going to happen next, and shes thinks that maybe if she doesn't look it wont be so bad. "Sweetie are you okay?" The voice calls out again.

Suddenly a shadow looms over her, and then the screaming voice screams for what seems to be eternity, she can hear crunching sounds mixed with the scream as a matalic smell filled the air. The voice screams and screams and finally stops, but the crunching continues and the smell gets stronger. She falls to her knees and beginnings to sob, why did this happen? She wants to go home, she wants her family, **she wants her mother**. But she isn't there, she never will be again. After the crunching stops she hears a bone chilling laugh, it's a deep laugh and it sounds horse and scratchy. She can feel the ground slightly shake as it gets closer. She's still crying but she's too terrified to move a muscle and just sits there on the ground waiting for her fate.

"Oh little sheep~" a voice long feared speaks out from behind her. She doesn't known why but something forces her to turn her head ever so slightly to see the owner of the voice. All she sees in the darkness is ginormous pair of eyes, pure red and narrowed at her. Then she sees a pair of just as if not larger pair of sharp teeth pulled into a grin, between the teeth were things that made her want to throw up at the sight of it. It's coming closer and she can't move, oh gods it's going to get her, it's going to get her. She screams but no one can hear her, not here. She shields herself with her arms and starts to call out.

"SOMEONE HELP, PLEASE. FATHER-"

* * *

"Andrea get down here!" Yelled Aerona from downstairs, pulling Andrea from her nightmare. Slowly Andrea sat up and wrapped her arms around herself. Her breathing was heavy and her heart seemed to refuse to calm down. Slowly, Andrea rocked herself back and forth to calm herself down. She hadn't had a nightmare like that in a while..

"Does that woman ever shut up?" Muttered Waren as he awoke from his perch on the headboard of Andrea's bed, unaware of his master's night terror. "Let's see what she wants, gods know she wont shut up other wise." Waren said as he flew over to Andrea's shoulder to perch himself there. All the she did was nod and got herself out of bed, pushing the nightmare to the back of her mind, trying her best to ignore it.

Andrea head out her bedroom door and downs the stairs to see just what the fuss was about. She saw Aerona, still in her pajamas from the night before, at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in one hand and a letter in another. Aerona let out a sigh as the girl approached and handed her the letter once she was close enough. Andrea raised an eyebrow at this, she yelled at her from downstairs just for a letter? That was a bit odd, unless it was from...

"Oh no.." Andrea mumbled as she flipped the letter over, seeing the all to familiar red waxed seal and the emblem on it. "Oh no" She said a bit louder this time, to no one in particular. Andrea slumped down in the chair across from Aerona and let out a loud groan. This was the last thing she needed this early in the morning.

"It just came in right now, and they used the red wax this time so it must be pretty important." Aerona yawned as she took a sip of her coffee and reached for the newspaper on the table. "It's probably a summon."

Low and behold, she was right. The letter it didn't really say much other than to report to the High Council of Magical Beings for a meeting that day as soon as she got the letter because they had important business to discus about her duties.

"What do they want this time? I bet it's just Councilman Akkar calling me in to lecture on how I write my reports again, what do you think?" Andrea looked up at Aerona for a comment, but when she looked up Aerona was paused mid-sip at her coffee, staring at the newspaper in disbelief. "Aerona? What is it?"

"I think I might have an idea why you're begging summoned this early.." Her caretaker said as she passed the newspaper over to Andrea, taking a long sip from her coffee.

Andrea raised an eyebrow, because why would the council bother with human news? Non the less, Andrea looked over at the article in front of her and almost had a heart attack.

The headline read 'Newbie Super Saves New York City from Giant Lizard!', and the pictured shown was of when she made that barrier to block the Wyvren's flames from roasting her and those supers she meet alive. How did anyone manage the time for this? This thing was literally on a rampage! Andrea had never been more grateful for the work gear she always wore when on duty. Her hooded cloak that was pulled up at the time hid her face quite nicely. The goggles and mask she wore hid the rest of her face very well too, so at least she didn't have to worry about anyone knowing who she was, but still...

"Oh god I forgot about this..." Andrea muttered aloud to no one in particular. She really had forgotten about it, after the thing with the wyvren she had still had a million other duties to attended to. Like making sure the orcs tribes didn't kill each other, or to stop some mermaids from wandering over to a human beach and start eating them alive, or to make sure that some adventure hungry humans who's memories she wiped didn't come across a dragon nesting ground and get roasted alive! By the time she came home last night Aerona sprung her idea of sending her to a high school on her and moved that incident even further into the back of her mind.

"Forgot what? To tell me about this? or that you're not supposed to show magic to Non-Magics?" Aerona asked, her demeanor was calm, but there was an edge in her voice that made Andrea's skin prickle. "How did this happen?"

"Well there where these pixies, and they got my bag-"

"Whoa whoa wait, are you telling me pixies of all things are behind this?"

"Y-Yes, you see they-" But before she could finish Aerona raised up her hand for her to stop. She obeyed and sat there quietly, a feeling of dread spread throughout her. She looked at Aerona's face and didn't see so much as anger, but someone who was tired.

"I'm very disappointed in you Andrea, I mean pixies, really?" Andrea could only bring herself to silently nodded in response.

"Oh like you could do so much better" Waren snapped at Aerona, glaring as best as a bird could. Aerona, who only heard a sqwak, ignored him, like she always did. The woman let out a sigh as she pushed back her hair and looked up at Andrea.

"Best get ready and head out, they don't like to kept waiting." Again Andrea could only force herself to nod. As she got up from the chair she heard a whisper come from Aerona, who was probably speaking out loud to herself, and it made Andrea stop cold for a split second.

"Her mother would have never let this happen, ah that girl.."

With those stinging words embedded in her heart, Andrea continued on her way to her room to get dressed. Waren, who heard what Aerona has said, gave his master a consoling nudge.

"Come on now, it won't be that bad, just wait and see." Andrea gave him her best fake smile and nodded, hoping he might be right.

* * *

Oh it was going to be bad, Andrea just knew it. It was going to all go horribly wrong and she'll be nothing but a smear on the floor by the time this was all over.

At least this is what Andrea told herself as she headed towards the Magical Beings Embassy. Currently Waren and her where deep underground in a place called Cavern City. Cavern City recited very deep underground, deep enough that Non-Magics would never notice it. It was one of the many underground settlements that had cropped up in the years of hiding of humans. If you didn't live in the forest areas that Andrea kept watch on, or hidden among Non-Magics with a glamour spell, which only the wealthy could afford to keep up, if you didn't look human enough, you lived in a place like Cavern City. Most of the Magic community lived in places like this, and Cavern City was by far one of the largest underground cities there was. They even had an illusion spell on the ceiling 24/7 that made it look like the sky above ground, unlike some of the smaller ones that had lanterns.

"Ah Andrea! What are doing here? Don't you have the day off?" Andrea looked up as she entered the embassy and saw Flora, a Faun[1], and the receptionist at the embassy. Flora, like most people, didn't know what Andrea's job really was. The council said that the less people knew about the seals and things hidden in there, the less people would go looking for them to try to open them. So officially she was one of Councilman Akkar's assistants, the Elven councilor. With that cover up, everyone save for the council members thought she was just a normal young witch who was over worked.

"Yeah, but um, Akkar called me in right now, he wanted to talk to me.." Andrea gave a small shrug and a smile.

"Oh that Akkar, I bet he's just going to lecture you again about how you file things. I don't know why his people keep electing him, most of the elves I know don't like him."

"Well he get's the job done, sorry Flora but he said it was urgent so.."

"Oh yes yes, go along. Take sometime off for yourself dear when you're done, you have bags under your eyes.."

"Noted!" Andrea said over he shoulder as she headed towards the council chambers. She let out a small sigh as she walked on, feeling more tired than ever. Maybe Aerona was right, she did need a break from magic. She still didn't really understand why a human school though yet, but then again, Aerona always knew what she was doing even if it seemed a bit strange. Andrea just wished she talked to her about first before she enrolled her, it seemed everyone always did that. The council with her work, Aerona with her personal life, even her father-

"Well go on, knock already." Waren sqwaked. Andrea was snapped out of her thoughts, she'd finally made it to the door of the Council Chambers and had been standing in front of it for the past twenty seconds without realizing it. Andrea shook her thoughts from her head, took a deep breath, and with all her courage, knocked on the door.

"You may enter." Drawled a voice from behind the door. Before she could change her mind, Andrea forced herself to open the door and walked inside.

Inside where all four council members, all sitting behind a large wooden table that took up most of the room. The one sitting on the far left was Councilwoman Ordra, the Orc councilor. She was by far most the biggest person in the room, even when sitting down. Her expression across her green face was neutral, like it was most of the time. While Orcs may have been portrayed as stereotypical savage in most things, Ordra was anything but that. She was like a great warrior, always knew when and how to strike, but instead of a sword, she used her words and her wisdom. She gave Andrea a nod of acknowledgement as she walked it, and Andrea nodded back.

As she looked to the left of Ordra, there was Councilwoman Bia, the Dwarf Councilor. Even though you could see her from her waist up at the table, she seemed so small compared to Ordra while at the table. Despite that, Bia was fierce, and an excellent diplomat. Any who underestimated her were usually proved wrong the moment they start talking to her. Bia had a stern look on her face, like how a mother would look at a child who had just misbehaved when Andrea looked her way, and didn't make any move to give her anything but her current expression

Andrea hurriedly looked away and meet her eyes with Councilor Robin's, the Wixen[2] Councilor. They gave Andrea a small, friendly smile, which made her feel a bit better. Robin was probably the nicest person in the room and one of the most talented Wix[3] Andrea has meet. They always seemed to sympathize with her and the nicest of the four to her. They never really told Andrea why, she assumes though it might be because they feel bad for her. Andrea was forced into this job very young and had to grow up a bit quick, and they sometimes had a look of sadness or sympathy when they talked to her, especially when it was about her duties. Andrea returned the smile to Robin and gave them a small wave of hello.

"Well, nice to see you're on time." Andrea automatically winced when she heard those words. As she turned around she saw none other than Councilman Akkar, the Elven councilor. He, out of all the people in the room, probably disliked Andrea the most. Robin liked her, Ordra was indifferent, Bia was a bit nasty but nothing too bad, but Akkar? It seemed what ever came out of her mouth made him want to scowl. He was also the oldest council member in the room, he was even their when her mother first started out as a guardian. Despite all these things Andrea respected the man. He was an bit of an ass to her yes, but he was a good leader, there is a reason why he's had this position for so long. Everything he did was out of concern for his people and others, just like all the other council members.

"Well, you said it was urgent, so I rushed right over. What seems to be the problem?" Andrea inquired, she shuffled her feet as she looked down. She of course knew the problem, but she a small part of her hoped that it was wrong.

"We are gather here today because you exposed magic to Non-Magics!" Bia answered before Akkar could open his mouth, her fists slammed onto the table which made Warren jump from his spot on Andrea's shoulder a bit. Diplomat she may be, Bia still had the worst temper of the group, and it sometimes got to her.

"Bia please, let's use our words, not our fists." Robin calmly stated as they placed a hand on Bia's shoulder. Bia shot a glare at Robin, but listened to their words and folded her arms into her lap. She still let out a sigh and another nasty look to Andrea.

"While I would not have said it like that, Bia is correct. We need to discuss your actions yesterday afternoon when you exposed magic." As she listen to Akkar's words Andrea got even more nervous than before. She felt a lump in her throat form, and her heart started to race. Waren noticed these things and gave Andrea a small nudge, as if to tell her she had nothing to fear.

"O-Oh, look I know it looks bad but no one got hurt! They don't even think it was magic, just a science experiment gone wrong! Look I can explain what happen but I didn't mean to-"

"Clam yourself child, you are not being punished for this." Ordra interrupted, speaking for the first time since she got there.

"...I-I'm not?" Andrea asked, the fear slowly left her body, but it was now being filled confusion. "Why not? Not that I want to mind you, but like...didn't I do something wrong?"

"From the news reports we have collected from Non-Magics papers and news stations, you handle the situation quite well, but we would like to hear your account of these events. That's why we called you." Robin clarified. Andrea felt a wave of relief hit her, she took a deep breath and nodded. She told her story to the council as best she could, making sure to not leave any detail out.

"And after I calmed it I managed to send it back to where it belonged." Andrea finished.

"Pixies though, really?" Bia asked in disbelief. Andre nervously shrugged and gave a small, nervous laugh.

"I must say I'm impressed." Akkar spoke up after Andrea finished. Andrea paused for a moment and gave Akkar a blank stare, confused by the sudden complement.

"R-Really?"

"Yes, you handle the situation very well. No one was surprisingly, seriously hurt and you kept your cool. You did the best you could." What almost looked like a small smile graced his face, and Andrea was dumb folded.

"T-Thank you sir." Andrea replied, her ears started to turn red and the lump in her throat came back. Bia gave Akkar a confused stare, wondering if those words really did come out of his mouth. Ordra just shook her head and murmured something along the line of 'that old man is going soft' under her breath. Robin had a smile on their face, and chose this moment to speak on the matter.

"See, as me and Ordra said, this could be very beneficial to us." Robin told Akkar. At those words Akkar let out a sigh, the smile now gone and replaced with a scowl.

"Robin, as much sense as it makes. We can not come to a decision until we all agree on what to do."

"But she's already meet some of them! Just a few more good deeds and they'll be begging her to join!"

"Robin is right, we should act now if this is to be successful" Interrupted Ordra.

"Not until we have come to a proper agreement! I still think this idea is ludicrous, it will not end well I tell you." Bia snapped at Ordra. Ordra scowled at the dwarf woman, despite how much she towered over her Bia was not put off in the slightest, and returned the glare.

"Um.., what are you talking about?" Andrea finally asked after the four of them had gone back and forth like this. They all turned to her, like if they just noticed she was here in the room as well. Akkar let out another sigh and spoke up.

"Councilors Robin and Ordra have come up with an idea of exposing the Magic Community to Non-Magics that will some how have them accept us not end up in another war." Andrea was taken aback, expose magic? It was literally in her job description to make sure something like that didn't happen. Non-Magics can hardly accept one of their own who happens to have a different skin color. How could they accept them?

"It's official, the council has lost it." Pipped up Waren from Andrea's shoulder.

"How is that even possible without something going horribly wrong?" Andrea asked, flabbergasted.

"With you" Robin replied, a huge grin on their face.

"...me?" Now Andrea was even more confused.

"More and more non-magics are becoming what they call 'supers', some even to appear to be around your age. If, along with your duties, you acted as such you might be able to join their ranks and gain a positive image for not only Wixen, but the magic community as a whole. Our people would no longer have to hide." Added Ordra, but she let out a small sigh. "Akkar and Bia do no agree with us, but we think this could be the first step forward of living in peace, and not fear."

"All you would have to do is what you normally do, just near non-magics! Then you could possibly join, um, what where they called again Ordra?" Robin asked

"I believe they are called S.H.I.E.L.D, at least one I know of."

"Akkar and I of course, think this is a horrible idea." Interrupted Bia. "Even if you manged to gain some of the non-magics trust, you will not win them all over. Also, if you slip up even **once**, they'll be on you like hounds."

"Bia is correct, noble as the idea is, it is still just an idea. We would risk to much going along with such a plan, our best bet is remain hidden as we have these past centuries until we can ensure something more solid." Akkar added.

"We need to stop playing safe and we need to act!" Robin let out a frustrated sigh, they turned and looked at Andrea, a pleading look in their eyes. "Andrea, what do you think of all this?"

Andrea just stared at them, dumbfounded. They wanted her to join S.H.I.E.L.D? To be a poster girl for the magic community? She thought over their words and tried to let it process throughout her mind. The idea was noble yes, but a very big risk. So many things could go wrong, could they even trust them? And not only that..

Dimly in the back of her mind, Andrea could recall the faint smell of well kept leather and paper. A wide, friendly smile and messy hair. The mummer of soothing words that calmed her nerves and made her feel like there was nothing she couldn't do if she tried.

If anything went wrong, hell, if the moment she ever joined S.H.I.E.L.D,** they **would be screwed over. Even if she did her best, the moment S.H.I.E.L.D looked into more than her name, and they would, for they had a reputation of being noisy. The moment they learned enough about her, what little she had left in this world would be taken from her.

She **would not** let that happen.

Andrea took a deep breath and pushed any doubt into the back of her mind. She looked straight at the council, and spoke. "With all due respect councilor, I don't think this is a very smart idea. There are too many 'if' factors. The Non-Magics are still having trouble with their mutants, if they can't fully accept them how could they accept those who don't exactly look human within our community? We should wait until we have something more solid, like councilmen Akkar said."

Robin was a bit taken aback, they where sure Andrea would have agreed with them. Akkar took this moment of silence to step back into the conversation. "Well said Guardian, we will consider your words. You may be excused."

Andrea somberly nodded goodbye and headed out the room, not looking back. She just wanted to go back home and get some sleep, gods knew she needed it. She waved goodbye to Flora as she walked out of the building and let out a breath she didn't even realize she'd been holding.

"Where those really the reasons why you didn't agree with Robin?" Waren asked as they continued to walk in silence. Andrea didn't answer, but she didn't have to. Waren understood and didn't press further. "Hey, I think that dinner run by those goblins down the street let in familiars, can we check it out?"

Andrea couldn't help but feel a small smile creep up on her face, she gently petted Waren's head and said. "Why not? To be honest, I could use some food..."

Warren let out a happy, nonsense sqwak, which made Andrea laugh. The two of them headed down the street, pushing their worries in the back of their head for another day.

* * *

**[1] Faun- A half human, half goat creature.**  
**[2] Wixen- A gender neutral term for the witch/wizard community. Most people in the magical community use this term when referring to the human magic users, due to the fact that the people who make up the Wixen community are more than just one gender.**  
**[3] Wix- A gender neutral term for a magic user instead of using the terms Witch or Wizard.**

**I did not invent the terms Wixen and Wix, I got them from here when searching for a gender neutral term post/83083297985/what-is-a-wix**

**I know that Witch is used mostly as a gender neutral term as well, but it's mostly associated with female magic users in stories as of late, so I thought it would better to use a term like Wix.**

**and before you ask yes, Robin is Agender and goes by they/them, just to clear that up in case anyone was confused.**

**Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think! If you have any questions about the story I'll be happy to answer them, unless they're spoilery of course ;)**

**In the next chapter we'll get what I feel like some of you have been waiting for, Andrea goes to high school! What can go wrong?**


	4. High School is Murder

**OKAY SO, first off, got a new username and changed the cover! So woot! Secondly, I'd like to say sorry for taking so long to write this chapter. For starters I've been very busy with school and my personal life. Also writing about school is really boring at times :/ but it's finally done! and the main plot can get rolling now.**

**I'll be honest I went through so many versions of this, in one version Andrea decapitated a griffin. Yup it got that weird.**

* * *

It's so dark and damp in here, this hole in the earth, but it's just how their kind like it. Although there is no light in the cave, they can see just perfectly fine. Besides they know the way around, despite it being so long since the last time they came here. As the tunnel leads into a more open area, two pairs of red eyes stare at the visitor, with low growls filling the air.

"Relax, it's me you idiots" The visitor calls out, their voice sounding so hoarse and raspy, like if someone had be gargling ash and tar. One of them steps forward to get a better look at the visitor, after a moment they start to chuckle.

"Well _well_, look who it is, Daphne." She motions the other one over, their voice sounding almost as raspy, if not worse, than the visitor.

"Oh I do see Ageratina,_ I do see_." Daphne has a hint of glee in their voice, and stepped forward. "We thought you left for good, _far_ too superior to eat the forests dwellers, not since you ate the half blood."

"I don't even think she was a half blood, a quarter at most, a quarter blood-"

"_Enough_" The visitor spoke, getting tired of all of this already. "As much as I hate this, I need your help with something."

"_Ooooooh_! You need _our_ help? The mighty, _'Last of the True Ancient Ones'?_ and why is that now?" Ageratina covered her mouth, trying but failing to hold back her giggles. "I don't really know why you still call yourself that, you haven't been an _'Ancient One_' since you took your first bite of flesh."

"Wait, I know. This is about the half blood's-"

"Quarter blood"

"-Quarter blood's spawn isn't?" Daphne smirked, they were always the sharper of the two. The only response they get is a small huff, but it's enough to let them know their right. "Oh _it is_ isn't? Let me guess, finally running out of all that power the quarter blood gave you? I'm surprised it's even lasted you all these years."

"Oh is that why you reek of human blood? It's no wonder our first thought was to rip your head off at the whiff of you. I'm surprised you still know how to hunt."

All this bantering was getting them nowhere, and their patience was running out. "Listen, I have a plan for the spawn. A big plan, but no matter how much I want to, I cannot pull it off alone."

"Are we going to kill the spawn?" Ageratina gave a small bounce of excitement.

"No, that would be a huge waste. I have something different in mind."

"As if you could even get close enough to it." Daphne piped up, and for the first time since their arrival, seemed somewhat serious. "There is that healer who lives with it, she's old but could probably put up a pretty good fight."

"Oh and the beasts that show up from time to time! The ones that ran our kind out of that forest, that furry one almost bit my leg off! and the golden one strangled Belladonna to death."

"Belladonna had it coming, she was always an idiot."

"True, but that's not they're not the worst. The worst is it's father, I heard he could turn you into ashes with the flick of his wrist!"

"And not to mention that the spawn is almost grown now, it can probably cast some pretty serious magic now."

A low rumble filled the visitor's throat that almost sounded like a laugh. "Oh _please_ that thing is still a child at best, no matter_ how_ grown up it acts. No, I have a plan. It's a bit of a slow acting plan but I assure you it'll be worth it and the rewards will be more that you could ever ask for. All I ask is that when I call upon you two, you will help me when the time comes."

"And what would be in it for us?"

"I'll share the spawn's power with you."

Both Daphne and Ageratina turned to look at each other, having a silent conversation their visitor couldn't understand. After a moment, they turned to them and flashed sharp, toothy grins. Both extended out their clawed hands to them to shake.

"We're in"

* * *

"I want to get out of here..." Andrea quietly murmured to herself. Here she was, barely leaving third period and already she could feel her brain melting.

She really couldn't see the point of all of this, why did Aerona think this was a good idea? So she could get better_ social skills_? She got along fine, she had friends! Like Waren and-...

Well she has Waren, that should be good enough for Aerona, but apparently it's _not_. So _woop-de-doo,_ high school it is. As if socializing has ever been a real priority for her, her job came first, that how it always was, and always will be. It what she's been taught for the past **_seven __years_**, so why change that now?

Gods why can't she just go home? Just go home and lay down on the floor while contemplating life, that sounds so much better than this right now.

Begrudgingly, Andrea drags herself to her next class, it's history so it can't be that bad. The teacher sits her behind two boys who seem to be arguing about webs and buckets from what she hears, not really paying them much mind. Scratch that last thought, this was gonna be ba-

"Ow! Fuck!" The one moment she's _not_ wearing her classes to clean them, she gets hit in the eye with a _very_ pointy paper airplane by the boy a few rows ahead of her.

"_Miss Lopez!_ I know you're new here but that does not excuse cursing in my class."

"He threw a paper plane in my eye!" Andrea pointed at said boy while rubbing her now _very_ irritated, and watery eye.

"I didn't mean to! I was aiming at Pete."

"_Hey._"

"Mr. Alexander, stay after class. Miss Lopez, curse again and you'll be joining him."

Andrea just sat there with her head down the whole period, trying _not_ to do something stupid like breaking the desk in half or turning the teacher into a goat, or maybe even a frog. You know maybe this is why that's such a stereotype about Wixen, turning people into frogs. Because people were loud and annoying, like frogs

When the bell finally rang despite being near the back, Andrea was the first one out the door. Gods was it good to be out of there, according to her schedule she had lunch right now. Perfect, a break, now she just had to head to the lunch room...

Which she had no idea where it was...

Just_ fan-flipping-tastic_.

As Andrea started to started to think if it wasn't too late to just make a break for it and go home, she heard someone come up from behind her.

"You looking for the cafeteria?" Asked a girl around her age, she seemed friendly enough, and also apparently a mind reader.

"Um, yeah. How you'd guess?"

"Well it's lunch time and you look pretty lost. Plus I know you're new since I have you for English class first period. Andrea right?"

"Um- yeah, and you are?"

"Mary Jane Watson, but you can just call me Mj" she explained as she shook Andrea's hand. "Want me to show you where the cafeteria is?"

"Oh gods please, I have no idea where I'm going. This place has like, _three floors_." Andrea said a bit over dramatically, which made Mj laugh. Both girls chatted all along the way to lunch and in line, just about average things. Like what high school was like, to avoid the girls room on the third floor because it's always broken, and '_wow you've been home schooled until now?_'. It felt..refreshing to Andrea.

It felt _normal_.

"So, school food isn't as bad as tv makes it out to be is it?" Andrea asked as she and MJ grabbed their trays.

"Well they used to, but ever since we got a new principle the food has gotten _way_ better. So thank god for that."

"Guessed I lucked out.."

"Yeah, hey! Wanna sit with me and my friends?"

"...you sure they won't mind?" Andrea asked almost hesitantly. Mj was great, but the thought of sitting with a bunch of teens she didn't know seemed..._terrifying_.

"Oh please, they'll welcome it, come on." Mj lead Andrea to a table near the back with several teens already sitting down there. Mj went straight up to the group and started to introduce Andrea, despite her quiet protests.

"Hey guys! This is Andrea Lopez, she's new here." MJ gave Andrea a small nudge, to which she gave all six teens at the table a polite wave, and a quiet '_hello_'.

MJ introduced her to the whole gang. Harry Osborn, an old friend of hers, who had a familiar last name that Andrea couldn't really put her finger on.

Danny Rand, a somewhat quiet, but nice guy all the same.

Luke Cage, who was the biggest one there and looked like he could bench press Danny and Harry at the same time.

Ava Ayala, the only other girl there besides her and MJ. She was nice, but seemed a bit preoccupied with the book she was reading.

Peter Parker, another old friend of MJ's, and finally-

"**_You!_**" Andrea pointed at the all too familiar boy, he was the _same_ one from last period.

"Oh? You know Sam already?"

"He threw a paper airplane in my _eye_."

"Really Sam?" Ava said from her book.

"Hey to be fair, I was aiming at Peter."

"Which is _still_ not cool by the way" Peter piped up, to which Sam just simply stuck his tongue out at him.

"You know what else isn't cool? That it hit _my eye_ instead." Andrea pointed at said eye for empathizes. It was still a bit red with irritation, as was Andrea herself. Sam gave her a sheepish look as she continued to glare down at him, clearly getting a bit uncomfortable.

"Look I'm sorry, how about I give you my pudding cup and we call in a truce?"

"...what flavor is it?"

"It's chocolate."

"Truce it is then!" Andrea happily took the bribe as she sat besides Mj.

"Well, glad that's resolved." Mj commented. A bit after that the conversation took a positive turn. They all talk about just...normal teenager stuff. Which Andrea liked, slowly starting to see why Aerona wanted her to come here so badly. Not one person asked how her magic studies where going, or if she'd finished her patrol for the week, or even if could stop by sometime later to slay a Griffin or something. They all just sorta goofed around and just...talked, about normal everyday stuff.

It made her feel _almost_ normal for once, almost though. The feeling wore off once the conversation took a different turn.

"So, remember that story I've been working on?" Suddenly several collective groans filled the air, even a few '_not this again_'s where muttered. "Oh come on guys, cut me some slack here."

"Mj, I know you really want to be a reporter and all, but you've been hung up on this for the last few _months_." Peter explained as he played with his food.

"Look I'm telling you guys, it's a serial killer! Not just some random panther that escaped from a zoo. We don't even know which zoo it escaped from!"

"They haven't disclosed it for privacy reasons apparently." Ava commented without looking up from her book, obviously having heard Mj talk about this many times before.

"I'm sorry, but what escaped from where now?" Andrea asked, totally lost in this conversation. Wondering how they went from video games to this.

"Well, you see lately several people have been found dead, and torn to pieces like if there were attacked by a wild animal. They even had parts of their flesh missing, police and news reports have been saying it's a escaped panther from a zoo, but_ I_ think it's a serial killer."

"_Think_, the key work is _think_ here. Doesn't mean it actually is." Harry shook his head and continued. "I mean, what serial killer goes through all the trouble of this? Making it look like an animal attack? Plus all the victims are random, serial killers have a pattern."

"But there is a pattern! Several patterns actually, too much to be coincidence!"

"_Okay_, what kind of patterns? I'm honestly curious."

"Well, so far the victims have all been in their late teen up to mid-twenties. And they all seem to be from East Harlem, or at the very least live near there."

Andrea's brain freezes for a moment. East Harlem? As is on of the most Wixen populated areas East Harlem? That seemed a little fishy to Andrea, and they were attacked by what people think is a wild ani-

Oh **_no_**, Andrea thinks she has an idea of what it is. But how? Her father and the others ran them out of the forest, the only place they could go is a different forest or-

or a city...

**_Shit._**

"Hey Mj, do you have any notes or something about this?" Andrea hesitantly asked, trying her best to play it cool.

"Hum? Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well.., your theory seems really interesting! Like, it makes a lot of sense and seems very plausible. I wonder why no one else has considered it! Could I take a look at your notes?"

Mj seemed to be glowing from Andrea's complement, and had a huge grin on her face. "Sure! I'll email it to you, let me know what you think. Okay?"

And as the two started to exchange emails Andrea made a silent prayer to _whoever_ was listening, to _please_ for _once_ in her life let her be wrong. Because if her hunch is correct, despite it being part of her job, she wasn't sure how she would be able to handle it.

* * *

"And you're _sure_ that's what being going around attacking people?"

"I'm not 100% sure, but we can't just ignore the possibility, Director Fury. I need you to call in Spider-Man and the others, they frequently patrol the city and they need to be ready for it."

"Alright Strange, but from what you told me about those things I hope you're wrong."

Doctor Strange let out a heavy sigh. "So do I Fury, so do I. The last thing this city needs is a Weindigo on the loose..."

* * *

**Yeah! Doctor Strange! You didn't think I'd have a story with magic in it without him do you? While his appearance here is brief, he'll have more screen time in the future, trust me.**

**For those of you wondering, a Weindigo is a creature that used to be human, but turned into a monster after eating a lot of human flesh. My take on them in this story though, is probably very different from what you're used to, so hold onto your hats!**

**Also I'd like to apologize for how short this chapter is. I tried my best really I did, but I think it's best I get the story moving now instead of just re-writing this thing until it's longer. There is a lot more in the future to look forward to!**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Did you like? Did you not like it? Do you have any questions about Andrea or the lore in my story? I'll answer you if it's not spoilery, so please go ahead! Heck, if you even have a suggestion I'll look into it and give you credit if I use it. I don't promise I'll use every idea thrown at me though. :) See you next chapter!**


	5. Important Announcements! Please Read!

Okay, as you have noticed it'll be almost two months since I updated. Now first of all, I'm not stopping the story. I myself hate it when someone does that and I wouldn't do it to you guys.

A lot has been going on in my life that has made me unable to write, I won't go into too much detail but long story short I have to be out of my house by the end of this week as I write this. I do have a place to stay, as does the rest of my family, but its hard to leave the house you've lived in all your life you know?

Now once when things are settled, I will write and post the next chapter. I even have some of it written already before this all happened. So all I ask of you is your patience and understanding. Now here are some announcements.

1\. I have rewritten Chapter 1, nothing super major but quite a bit was changed. Even some new details were added, they might seem outta the blue but I actually had them planned to be in the story from the start. So please go read it and tell me what you think!

2\. I would like to make this chapter a little fun, this will kinda be a Q &amp; A.

If you have any questions for me, or say Andrea, Waren, or ANY of my original characters so far in the story, feel free to ask and I will respond ( or they will ) so ask away! I thought that might be a little fun treat for you guys, so ask ANYTHING.

Now, I'm going to reply to some reviews next, but after that I have a sneek peek at the next chapter for you guys because you're awesome and I love you all so much.

**Taa**: I actually do plan to put creatures similar to the ones you suggested! They won't really be major characters though. As for Aerona, well she didn't know she hurt Andrea's feelings, so she won't say sorry. Actually, its kinda important to the plot that she doesn't say sorry, why? You'll find out. ;D Lastly about Andrea and Danny, they will end up to together, it is something planned that I will not change, sorry. Actually to be honest that was the reason I even consider making an OC, a girl to be paired up with Danny. But as time passed on she became SO much more than that, their romance will actually be pretty secondary. (But they will have their moments don't worry ;D)

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Swan Song (Sneak Peek)**_

"Listen Mary, I told you it's alright. I can take care of her on my own."

"Ramona she's over thirty years old! Just because she can't walk anymore don't mean she's not able to take care of herself."

"I know that, but I mean mentally. The accident was extremely traumatic for her, ever since she's come back home from the hospital she's hardly spoken. All she does is sit in her room staring at the wall."

"You need to push her Ramona, it's been over half a year now she needs to start looking for work, try to do something for herself, _anything_."

"It's not that simple, ballet was all she knew. It won't be that easy for her to get a job.."

As the voice that was her younger sister's yammered on and on, Anna started to tune out the conversation. Instead she turned her attention back to her trophy case against the wall. It was filled to the rim with trophies, medals, certificates. All her's, her life's work, at least what was left of it. Now it was just useless trash, just like her, just like her legs.

There was a soft knock at the door, drawing her away from her self loathing. "Anna? It's me Ramona, can I come in?" Anna doesn't bother to reply, she'll just come in on her own anyway. And she is correct in that assumption, as her sister enters the room she gently wheels Anna away from the wall and near the window, opened wide to fill the room with light and air.

"There we go! That's better isn't it?" Anna doesn't reply, she hardly does. She just stares blankly at the doves nestled in the flower box, anything but her sister. It is silent between them for a while, then she can feel Ramona placing something in her hands and heading off to the door.

"I found that at an old shop nearby, I thought you might like it..." She hesitates, trying to find her words. "...I'm gonna go out with Mary for a bit, but I'll be right back okay?...I love you sis." and with a click of the door, she's gone.

Anna looks down at what's in her hands, and finds a necklace with a pendent shaped like a jeweled egg. She inspects it closer, and is awed by how well crafted it looks, not like a cheap piece of plastic like she expected. As she turns it over, she hears a voice that makes her skin prickle, a voice that sounds like it came out of the egg.

_"**Have you ever dreamed of flying?**"_


	6. Swan Song Part 1

**Hey guys! Wow, it's been a long time hu? Well I have some good news and bad news.**

**Good news: I'm back! and will be back to posting once or twice a month, hopefully. I also have a surprise for you guys! but i'll talk about that at the end ;D**

**Bad news: I had to cut this chapter in half :( mostly because of how long it'll take and I think you guy's have been waiting long enough for a new chapter. **

**Now I bet you're wondering, where the heck have I been? Well, a lot of family issues having going on. I wont go into detail but it has been very emotionally heavy on me and my family, but things have calmed a bit and I'm here to stay!**

**_Taa:_ **_Thank you for all the lovely suggestions! I will hold onto this list for when I'm stuck in a rut!_

_**Arizonamarie:** Thank you! And sadly, Doctor Strange is not Andrea's dad. To be honest her life would probably be a lot different if that was the case, and the story itself. Her family actually has a lot to do with the story and Andrea's motivations. So pay close attention! :D_

* * *

The cloak figure hurriedly walked across the stone hallway, the only sound being their footsteps as they echo on the floor. It had to be around here _somewhere_, it had to be. They let out a huff, trying to remember from the last time they where here. Has it really been so many years ago?

"Of course they built this place like a damn maze.." They grumbled under their breath, they where far too old for this. But the sight of the place was almost comforting , despite that if they got caught here they'd most likely be killed.

An array of drawings and writings decorated the stone walls in the hallways in a language probably only two people left in the world could read, most were faded but some still looked familiar. They depicted many images, mostly history of how things where before even the golden age. The way of life, the traditions, the festivals, oh the festival, those where always lively they recall. Of the fables, the heroes, and of course how the Guardians came to be. But despite it being obvious the place was well taken care of, much was faded. Some to the point of being unrecognizable. Lost to history, just like all the lives taken by the world..it made their blood boil.

They finally reached the room they where looking for, but just as they took a step closer a sharp pain shot through their chest. They staggered backwards onto the floor, the pain making it almost impossible to reach into their bag. They pulled out a large bottle and took the cork off the top. Shakily, they poured it's contents down their throat, drinking every last drop until there was none left to drink. Slowly, they tried to steady their breathing, the pain fading away as the drink took it's effects.

_'That was the last one, I need more..'_ They_** always**_ needed more. It was the curse they must live with, the price to pay for getting this far. Now that the pain had subsided for now, they stood and headed into the room.

It looked a bit like a greenhouse inside, like most of the rooms in this place. Although, while it was scattered with plants like any other greenhouses these where a bit different. All the plants where different shades and tints of blue, giving off a glow, some more than others. This was one of the farthest rooms in the back, so there had to be a straggler here, just around-

_**There**_, near the back of the room was the lightest colored plant, a simple pale blue-almost-white flower, hardly giving off a glow at all. This was just what they needed, in an instant they had plucked the flower from it's spot and hurried to the exit. Soon they where out of the stone building and ran deep into a large grove of trees nearby.

They could feel the energy flowing within the flower, so pale because of centuries of fighting back against the seal. Despite their skill at magic they could never break one of the more powerful seals on the better targets...but this one should be good enough for now. It will get them more time, and more time is what they needed.

_'Stop.' _Said a faint, but familiar voice in the back of their head _'Stop, this is wrong. This is not the way.'_

"It's the **_only_** way." They replied back aloud as they reached into their bag, pushing the voice away. With a small pin they plucked their finger until they drew blood. Carefully, they drooped the blood trickling down onto the flower. A strange, poping sound could be heard from the flower at once, with cracks forming allover the plant. The energy radiating from it getting stronger as more cracks formed, they could hear a soft voice steadily growing louder from the flower.

_"Yes..yes, moremoremore! Let me free, let me burn them. Let them burn**burnburnBURN!**"_

* * *

"Candice?" Andrea gave a light knock on the cottage door and paused for a moment, waiting for a response. "I did a few rounds, and the barrier seems to working fine..I'll get going now." Hurriedly she turned around, prepared to make a run for it.

Then the cottage door swing open, and there stood a hunched over old woman. She looked almost human, but a pair of worn wings where folded on her back, instead of hair she had graying feathers, almost pure white. In place of normal feet, they where coarse and a dark yellow, with three claws on each foot instead of toes. She was a Harpy, a very, **_very_** old Harpy.

"Are you positive?" the woman asked in a harsh, but quiet tone.

"I'm positive, I check it myself and no Normie is going to set foot on your home."

"Well they better not! Your family owes me girl! The whole lot of you _'Guardians'_! If I didn't teach your ancestors on how to defeat a Phoenix Harpy so long ago you wouldn't even had been-"

"Yes Candice I know, you tell me every time I come here. My family owes you a debt and it is why I come and make sure you and all of yours stay safe away from the Normies." Andrea kept in a deep sigh she wanted to let out, for years she's been doing this. And for years Candice has shown her not a hint of respect or for her family and what they do.

"You're lucky I don't beat you into a pulp girly for interrupting me, you know it was Wixen such as yourself who where a big problem during the war. Magic but still human, do you have any idea how many sold the rest of us out just to save themselves from death? Don't know why that son of mine married one.." she trailed off at the mention of her son. Andrea couldn't help but feel some form of pity for the woman, it has been _years_ since she last saw her son if she remembered correctly.

"You know...I may be stepping a line here but, have you thought about moving to Cavern City with him? I mean, you're all alone out here in the woods. And your family is over there, and to be honest I think you two are the only pure blooded Harpies left really, Pheoenix ones at that too, wouldn't it be better-"

"_You keep your mouth shut about things you don't understand._" Candice suddenly spoke up, waving a finger as threateningly as she could at Andrea. "I refuses to live so close to humans!" her voice got louder, and more frantic as she spoke. "They took not only my husband, but my mother when I was just a little girl! I may be well over 500 years old and pushing it but I will not spend my last few years near the race that took away everything!" and with that, she slammed the door shut in Andrea's face.

Andrea finally let out the sigh she had been holding in. Yup, she had crossed a line there. Just what was she thinking? You couldn't change that woman's mind even if the whole forest was on fire and she needed to get out. But, at the same time a much as she found her annoying, she felt empathy. No matter how much she insulted her, she was still just a lonely woman living alone in the woods who was scared of the world.

This brought her thoughts back to when the council had last talked to her as she started a portal for home. To be honest, coming out of hiding has been something the Magic community has been discussing for a few years. No one has taken action yet, in fear of another war. But they could only hide for so long, they're not perfect at it either. Magic has been exposed before, small incidents but enough. At first there was debate if it was even real of not, but now with all these superheros and villains running around they where started to look more plausible. Making tension about this subject even worse, Andrea rather things stay the way they are, as long as magic stays a secret, it'll be much easier to keep her brothers hidden from-

"Finally you're back, I thought that woman had finally made good on her threats for a moment there." Waren spoke up from the couch as Andrea arrived, closing the portal behind her.

"I think I can handle a 500 year old Harpy in a fight Waren." she quipped "Have you been watching tv this whole time?"

"Better than seeing how crazy-bird-lady is doing." Andrea only rolled her eyes, and started to head up the stairs. "Where're you going?"

"I'm going to lay down for a while, don't know maybe take a nap. It's been a long week.."

"Andrea, it's noon on a Sunday." Her only response was was dry laugh as she continued up the stairs.

Once she reached her room she closed the door and sprawled herself out on her bed. Her face in a pillow, her thoughts swirling around her head. More specifically the thought about how there's a Wendigo hidden someplace in the city and she still need to deal with, but wants no part of it. But, her job will make her deal with it whether she likes it or not. And she was alone this time, no one could help her. No one probably would help her, especially after last time..

With a sigh Andrea closed her eyes and tried to drift off to sleep, for sleep was the only escape she had.

* * *

"So how has Beth been doing?"

"What do you think? She just stays quiet in her room all day like any teenager. You'd think she'd seem a lot happier with less noise around here now."

"We'll it's be pretty hard for all of us lately, probably hitting her hard too."

A slam on the table. "And how do you think _I've_ been dealing with it?! It's hardest for me the most! I'm the one going through it!"

"..Yes mom, I didn't mean it like that. It's just you and dad have been together our whole lives, it's gonna take some getting used to."

"Speaking of your father, do you want to know what he said the other day?"

With a sigh, Beth walked away from her bedroom door and laid back on her bed. There goes mom, complaining again, it seems to her that's all she's_ ever_ done. Anna shook her head. Don't focus on that, focus on your dancing. Get good grades, get the part in the upcoming audition, eventually get a scholarship and get the _hell out of here_. Out of this suffocating environment. Or maybe she should make a run for it, she may be only 16 but maybe she can make it-

"Hey, Beth?" Said her older sister after a faint knock. Begrudgingly, Beth got up from her spot on the bed and took a deep breath, with a fake smile in place she opened the door.

"Hey Ramona, what's up?" she said in a cheerful tone, it sickened her. But she didn't want Ramona to worry, she's been the only sane person through this whole ordeal.

"Well, me and mom are going to go the mall, I wanted to know if you wanted to come with."

"Nah, I got a lot of homework I need to catch up on. But bring me back a snack kay?" She said hurriedly, the mantra _'leave me alone, leave me alone'_ repeating in her head.

"..Alright, take care okay?" Ramona had a look on her face, and for a moment Beth had thought her ruse was slipping. Her older sister placed a kiss to her forehead and smiled softly at her, a real smile unlike hers. "Just don't work too hard, you're still a kid you know."

"I assures you Ramona, I am very much an adult already." Beth said in a teasing tone, sticking her tongue out in a playful way. Her sister just rolled her eyes and waved goodbye as she headed out the front door with their mother.

Once they where gone Beth let out a deep sigh as she slid down to the floor in her bedroom doorway. God she was so **_tired_**, it feels like if she's been tired forever. She just wants to get out of here, that'll fix her right? Get up and start anew, away from it all. Anger started to boil up inside her, it wasn't fair. Why did she have to go through this? She was a good kid, right? She tried her best, she listened to her parents, why did she have to suffer through all this **_bullshit_**? Beth got up from the floor and kicked the wall, it wasn't enough. She walked over to her bed and screamed into the pillow, still not enough. She just sat there, arms wrapped around a pillow as she shook with rage.

Then something strange happened, the window above her bed bursted opened. A huge gush of wind filled her room, sending shivers down her spine. And then just as sudden as it had hit, it stopped. Beth looked around, everything was still in place..but then she looked across from her and there on her bed was a necklace she had never seen before.

Hesitantly, she picked it up and examined it closer. It was attached to a gold chain, and the pendent was oval, it was a deep red that seemed to shimmer in the light. Before she could even question how this even got here, she heard a voice. A voice that she will regret to have had listened to for the rest of her life.

_"So much **rage** in such a young hatchling, I have a proposition for you.."_

* * *

"So what you're trying to tell us, is that there's a giant, man eating monster roaming around New York city, and _no one_ has seen it?"

"Well when you put it that way.., yes, yes there is."

"Great, just great..." Peter groaned as he buried his face into his hands. Doctor Strange could never just come over to visit could he? Always some evil, magic **_thing_** trying to cause havoc that he needed help with.

"But, how could a Wendigo go unnoticed for so long in this city? I'm no expert, but from what I know is that they're not very smart creatures. They're pack hunters too, and never stray away too far from a forest if they can help it." Danny spoke up, bring up a interesting point.

"Ones that might have been human before yes, but Wendigos are a bit more complex than that. Becoming a Wendigo is a curse, no one really knows what triggers it besides the act of cannibalism. It slowly consumes you and eventually you become a mindless beast. But if you have magic in you like an elf, or dwarf, or even a wixen, it acts much faster and you keep somewhat of your sanity and intelligence." Doctor Strange paused for a moment, summing an old, dusty book. He flipped through it until he found what he was looking for and placed it on the table for all to see.

On the worn page was the drawing of the head of a monster. Two horns sprouted from the sides of it's head, with hallowed checks and a sharp mouth, as if it had no skin at all and it was but bones made of pure darkness. It had thin pointy ears and sparsely any hair, but what made it seem to stand out the most were it's eyes. There where no visible pupils and was pure red not unlike blood. It seemed to be staring straight at you despite being nothing but a drawing. Beside the drawing on the same page was some writing in a very old, and forgotten language none of the teens could understand. A series of symbols surrounded the drawing and writing, as if to ward off any evil that may have come from it.

"This is what we're looking for. They are called '_Monstrum Wendigo_', they're extremely rare and the deadliest type of Wenidgo out there. We have no idea what they used to be before they became monsters, but they have been around for _centuries_. They're extremely intelligent and are even able to cast spells, so it's not too unreasonable to think one could hide itself within the city."

"And you want us to what? Fight it?"

"Oh _god no_, this is thing is _way_ above your level. But you five patrol the city most frequently, I wanted you to be aware of the danger. If by chance you come across it, do not engage it at _any_ cost. It's far too dangerous for you, I don't even know how to dispose of it yet." Doctor Strange picked the book back up, and as his did Peter got a better look at his face. The bags under his eyes remind him of how he looked in the mirror after he pulled that all nighter before a test, expect worse.

In his peripheral vision, Peter could tell Danny saw it too. An expression of concerned was on the boys face for his mentor, but if Doctor Strange noticed it, he didn't give any sign that he did. Both boys exchanged a glace that meant they came upon the same conclusion, this thing was pretty bad it if it was making the doc start losing sleep over it.

"Right, look but don't touch. If anything we'll call you." Peter assured, Doctor Strange simply gave him a nod of thanks.

"Good, I know someone who might be able to help, but it's been a very long time since we last made contact. And while unlikely, if you find any information about that could be helpful to the disposing of it, call me." And in a quick flash, he was gone.

"God I hope we actually don't run into that thing, just looking at that drawing made chills run up my spine." Luke commented.

"I seconded that, giant monsters that eat human flesh is_ not_ my category." Sam added.

"Danny, do Wendigos really get that bad?" Ava asked, Danny visibly shifted uncomfortably and paused for a moment.

"..I'm no expert, what the monks told me was brief, but.." he paused again, looking down. "When I was around twelve, some of the guards went to investigate an anomaly near the edge of the barrier. When they came back, there were two wixen with them. Shaking, starved half to death and covered in blood and snow. When asked what had happen and where they came from, all they did was cry. When they calmed down enough they explained that they came from a small wixen village near the middle of the mountain. 90 people at the most lived there, and a pair of Wendigo had attacked.."

Danny paused again, this time he looked up at them. A grimace was on his face but he continued anyway. "They killed everyone in the village, expect for the two we found. They only reason they survived the attack was that when they made a run for it, a storm had hit. While they got lost it probably hid them from the Wendigo.."

Only silence followed when Danny finished, no one seemed to want to talk, or knew what to say.

"Only.._two_ wendigo, killed a **_whole_** village?" Peter asked in disbelief. Trying to processes the story while Danny nodded in reply. "And these where the _'normal'_ ones? Not the type that's out in the city_ right now_?" Again, Danny only nodded. The whole team looked at him in shock, trying to processes what he had just told them.

Peter let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, things where gonna start getting worse around here, he could feel it..

_"Team! We have a situation, report to the control room **now**."_ Furry spoke aloud on the intercom, snapping the teens out of the somber mood.

"Alright team head out, we got a job to do." Peter spoke up, the rest of the group nodded, welcoming the distraction.

* * *

Andrea hazily rubbed her eyes as she woke, how long was she asleep? It had been an odd dream this time as well, something about a red jewel and fire, nothing she could make sense of. She also felt like there was something extremely heavy on her chest..

Andrea looked up, and laying on top of her while having their face very close to her's, was a large dark brown wolf, staring straight at her with steel blue eyes.

"For the love of- Fin get off!" Andrea huffed, trying to push the large beast off, unfazed and more or less annoyed at it.

"Wow, only took you 20 minutes to notice ankle biter! I was getting bored." In an instant the wolf jumped off and was gone, in his place was a young man, maybe around mid 20's, standing over her. He was quite tall and brown skinned like Andrea, but a tad lighter. His long mess of hair was tied into a lose braid, it was dark brown like the wolf from before. He looked at her with a large grin and a twinkle in his steel blue eyes.

"Gods Fin, what do you eat?" She yawned out as she sat up, despite the scowl on her face she couldn't help but smile a little in the end.

"I've been eating my teenage sisters for sleeping in too long."

"Fin, I'm your _only_ teen sister."

"You are now!" He chuckled and picked her up despite the protests starting to come out of her mouth.

"Fin no- _no_ Fin I just woke up- Fin I'm not five-"

"Here we go!" and in an instant, Fin was holding his little sister by the waist as he spun her around the room. Andrea shriek at first, but it quickly turned into laughter in a few moment. Gently as possible Fin set her down on her feet next to him once he finished. "Ah, that never gets old." He said between chuckles.

"Oh gods I'm dizzy now.." Andrea held onto her older brother's arm for support to catch her composer. "Did you just come all the way here to try to make me throw up?"

"No, I also came to eat all your food and shed all over the couch." He quipped as he ruffled her hair, Andrea just rolled her eyes. Both of them headed downstairs and to the living room, joining Waren on the couch, who at the time was half asleep while Spanish soap operas played on the TV.

"So did Joe or Heddi come with you?"

"Nah, Heddi is busy with work, something in Norway came up and she had to go see what was wrong. And Joe was babbling about learning some new shifting techniques from some raccoon people in Japan or whatever."

"Oh, Tanuki! [1] That's impressive, they're usually very reclusive when it comes to their shifting powers." Andrea commented as she flicked through the channles, before settling on to the news.

"They're _raccoons_"

"They can also take any form known, even inanimate objects. You and Joe can turn into only t two different forest animals."

"So like what, they can turn into sinks?" Fin replied, not at all impressed. "Well, Joe said he was actually almost done so he might stop by in a week or two."

"What about dad?"

Fin shrugged as he stretched out his arms. "Don't know what's up with dad, last I saw him a few days ago he said he was sick."

"Did he look sick?"

"With how pale he normally is? Hard to tell. But he said he just needed some potion or whatever and that he'd be fine, then he said he was busy on a new '_project_' " He especially emphasized on the word project, to which Andrea let out a sigh.

"Again? I haven't seen him in months, you'd think he'd take a break every now and then.."

"Then man is stubborn and ambitious, hard to get him to stop when he puts his mind to something." Andrea hummed in response, looking into space. Her father was always like this, she didn't know why she expected anything else. But it's been so long that she's started to get worried, what if he finally found himself in a mess he couldn't get out of this time?

"Is that a_ Harpy_?" Fin's sudden comment made Andrea snap out of her thoughts and focus on the screen. There indeed was a Harpy, from the looks of the TV the Harpy was in Times Square trying to torch the place to the ground. The camera got a close up on the harpy and Andrea could see that she had something around her neck. A necklace with a red jewel..red jewel..fire-

Suddenly the dream made sense now.

"That's from the vault!" Andrea examined as she got up quickly, looking around the room for her gear.

"Wait what? You're keeping Harpies in the vault now?" Fin bemused.

"No! Not the Harpy, the necklace! It's from the vault I'm sure of it!" Andrea replied as she raced up the stairs, in an instant she was in her Guardian gear. Hastily she put on her boots and fastened her hooded cloak as she headed back down. "I had a dream- I think the vault was sending a message! That was taken from there I'm sure of it!"

"How did anyone mange to get in? I'll go with you-"

"_No!_" Andrea suddenly cut him off, Fin look at her with surprise. "If it was anyplace but the city I would welcome it, but no. You might get caught."

"Andrea it's been years, I don't think that if I shift once they-"

"But they might! And next thing you know they'll round up Joe and maybe even Heddi along with you and you all will be**_ dead_**!"

"Andrea you don't know that-"

"Exactly! I don't know!" A lump was in her throat and she could feel her breath tighten, no she would not lose them. She already lost her mother, and she'll be dammed if she lets anyone else try to take what's left of her family too.

"...alright, if that's how you want it, but be careful alright?" Andrea looked up at her older brother, he had a sad look on his face, but he then pulled his sister into a quick but loving hug.

"..I will Fin, don't worry." Andrea smiled softly at him and put on the last of her gear, her mask and googles. Quickly she opened up a portal and ran right through it and into the chaos.

* * *

[1]_ Tanuki _\- An actual animal found in Japan, but the one spoken of here is the type from Japanese folklore. They are mischievous creatures, and have shape shifting abilities who live in the deep woods. My favorite interpretation of them are the ones from the movie 'Pom Poko', and animated Ghibli film I highly recommend.

**And that's that! For now at least. What is this 'vault'? What does Andrea have to do with it? Who was the mysterious person? Who the heck is Andrea's dad and just what is his deal? _Some_ of these and more will be answered!**

**Now for that surprise, I made a Deviantart account! :D ! and I have several drawings uploaded about this story there right now with more to come soon! My username on there is the same as my one here:**

pinkaceandfromspace . deviantart . com

**just remove the spaces!**

**Do you have a question or comment? Saw something you liked? Something you didn't? Let me know! I'm open to anything, so please leave a review! They get me going and I really love to heard feedback from you guys! Thank you!**


	7. Swan Song Part 2 & An Announcement

_So I have some news, **I'm discontinuing this story.**_

_Why you may ask? 90% of the content in this story are my own original thing I've worked really hard on. You guys haven't seen them all but I really don't want to use these ideas on a fanfiction for a cartoon show, you know? (although I do love this show don't get me wrong)_

_I plan to use the ideas and concepts from this story and use them in my own original one. I plan to make it a webcomic, but of course I still have a lot of planning to do so don't expect it anytime soon. Maybe a year or so._

_I've deiced to at the very least, upload what I have so far of Swan Song part 2 for you guys. Thank you all for sticking by me and reading my story. I love you all so much!_

_Andrea is her own character now with her own story not tied to the Marvel universe. The webcomic will probably be VERY different from this fanfic but Andrea will be what never changes._

* * *

When Andrea arrived in the alleyway the first thing that reached her senses were screams and the smell of ash. Carefully, she peered from behind the wall to get an idea of what she was dealing with.

Debris from cracked buildings scattered the sidewalk, the poles of nearby signs where either bent or melted, remnants of cars laid shrewd about while ablaze. People of all kinds where running and screaming from the center of the chaos, the Harpy.

She looked like a teenager, her feathers a mix of red and oranges, a few of the ones topmost her head a bright yellow as if they where a crown. Surprisingly, her clothes looked a bit like what a normal teen would wear; A simple t-shirt and jeans. But they where tattered and shredded near the edges, as if she had grown several sizes since she put it on. But what caught Andrea's attention was the necklace she wore, the one she saw in her dream, the one the vault told her about.

Currently she was in the air, throwing fire down onto a small group, the very same group of heroes Andrea had meet the last time. Damn, they beat her to the Harpy. But maybe-

"Wow she even looks like a pure-blood, you sure that's a Harpy?" Andrea was startled at first by the voice, but when she looked she saw it only Waren perched atop her shoulder.

"Waren, what are you doing here?"

"Do you honestly think I'm letting you go here alone? Someone has to go get help if you get roasted."

"Wow Waren, way to be positive.."

"Never mind that, so what's the plan?"

Andrea ducked back into the ally and extended her hand out in front of her, a look of concentration on her face. A faint blue glow emitted in her hand, and in a flash appeared a wooden staff. The wood was dark oak and seemed worn, but sturdy all the same. The top of the staff was curved inward, and covered in several blue flowers. At first glace they looked normal, but if one where to look closer they would see the flowers where made out of was looked like crystals, the soft glow they emitted could even be seen out in the daylight.

"Ah, well that's a start."

"Keep look out alright?" Andrea griped onto the staff with both hands as she brought the part with the crystal flowers close to her face. "I need to see what the archive says about that necklace."

"Alright, but don't take too long. It might start getting messy back there.."

Andrea simply nodded, and touched her staff with her forehead. She closed her eyes and pictured the necklace in her mind. She heard a faint hum, and then the images started to come into place in her mind..

* * *

_When Andrea opened her eyes there was an interesting sight in front of her. She was not in an alley in New York, but a field that seemed half burnt, not too far away was a collection of what looked like might have been houses, but it was all burnt to a crisp so it was impossible to tell._

_"Let me go, let ME **GO!**" There was the Harpy, but she looked..younger, 10 at the oldest, maybe. Her arms and legs where bound to the ground in short, glowing white chains. She struggled to get loose from her bonds but she couldn't even get an inch off the ground. She was like any other caged bird._

_In front of her were two women, the first seemed a bit old, who wore a blue tunic and brown pants similar to Andrea's. She only had one arm, and in the one she did have she held the very same staff Andrea now holds. On the lower half of her face was a nasty burn that looked recent in comparison to the many other scars on her face. She looked down at the Harpy, her expression almost unreadable. What gave her away was her eyes, as the seemed to have nothing but contempt._

_The other woman was dressed similarly, but in a white tunic. She was much younger than the woman next to her, barely out of her teen years. She brushed the loose hairs behind her ear nervously, unsure of what to do. She fidgeted with the edge of her tunic, her eyes filled with worry and confusion._

_It was the older woman who spoke first, never taking her eyes off the Harpy. "Emma, head back to the Vault and let whats left of the villagers know it's safe now. Make sure to tell Candice thank you for her help when you can."_

_"W-What are you going to do to her?" Emma sucked in a breath, already knowing the answer._

_"I'm going to rid of this creature, and then seal her away when her soul goes back to that necklace."_

_"But the child! Ava please, we can still do the purifying ritual. It might work, she's young-" Ava raised up her hand to silence the younger. She turned to her with a soft, but sad expression._

_"Emma, take a close look at the necklace she wears, it's burned into her body and soul. She's worn it too long, she can't be saved now.." And Ava was right, on the young Harpy's chest was the pendent of necklace but it seemed to be..welded onto her body. One could not tell what was flesh and what was metal where the two fused. The Harpy was the girl now, just as much as the girl was the Harpy._

_"Of course you would kill a child, just like you Wixen did to the rest of us!" Snapped the Harpy from her spot on the ground, still struggling._

_"The Guardians did **no such thing**." Ava spoke to the Harpy, with just as much fire in her voice. "We stayed out of the war, we helped who we could. You on the other hand Agda, bought yourself early ruin by splinting your soul and fighting with no regards to whom you hurt. For the sake of the **child** you so wrongly possessed, I will make this quick."_

_"I did what I had to! So that my kind would survive!"_

_"So did we." Ava pointed the staff at Agda, the glow of it turning from light to dark blue. Her mouth opened but no sound came out, everything started to shift and fade away. Andrea had what she needed, she didn't want to see the rest.._

* * *

It took her a moment to adjust back to reality, going into the archive always did that to her. Andrea knew what to do now, and unless history should repeat itself, she had to be quick.

"Waren stay close, but keep your distance alright?"

"Hey I know when something is above my level. Just be careful out there Andrea." Waren took off to the skies, leaving Andrea on her own. She peered from behind the wall again to get a grasp of what the situation was.

"Why don't you little brats just **_DIE_** already!" the Harpy, who now had a name, Agda, screamed out in frustration. She was throwing balls of fire at Power Man, White Tiger, and Iron Fist. Power Man was deliberately getting in the way of each fire ball he could, as they appeared to have no effect on him at all, acting as a shield for his other two teammates as they dodged the ones he missed.

"Hey speak for yourself!" quipped Nova, who flew in from above, shooting bursts of light at her. Agda was caught off guard amidst her rage at fell to the ground as she was hit. But she just got right back on her feet, flying up and heading towards him.

"YOU_** FILTHY**_ HUMAN! I'LL TEAR YOU APART!" she screeched at Nova, the talons on her hands extended out. At top speed she rammed right into him and griped his neck tightly, ready to claw his face off. But then Spider-Man swung by and kicked her _hard_ in the head, thus losing her grip on Nova and thrown off balance again.

"Geesh, every heard of personal space, bird brain?" Spider-Man commented as he swung over to the ground.

Oh gods they where cracking jokes in the middle of a _fight_, this was getting out of hand. If she didn't step in soon it's very likely Agda might actually kill one of them.

Andrea sprinted over into the fray, pulling out a small seed from her pouch. She threw it at a patch of exposed dirt and raised her staff above her head. The flowers on her staff grew bright, and from where the seed landed a large vine imminently shot out from the ground. The vine grew and grew at amazing speed, and with another wave of her staff it headed straight towards Agda. She was ready to ram into Nova again, when the vine wrapped around her body tightly and held her back. In an instant the vine slammed her down into the ground, holding her in place.

"Hey! Nice one Blueberry!" Spider-Man said as Andrea headed over to the group.

"Please don't call me that, just_ don't_."

"Well what's your name then?"

"That's none of your-"

"_**GUARDIAN!**_" The group of teens looked over and saw Agda, looking even angrier than before, free of the vine as it laid burnt to a crisp behind her. She hovered near the teens, talons out and staring straight at Andrea with nothing but contempt in her eyes. "Blood_** traitor**_! How is it that any of you are still left after all these years?!"

"It takes more than war and time to get rid of us Agda, now release that girl from you hold _now_. Or else we have to do this the hard way."

"Since you asked so nicely, how about..**_no!_**" Agda shot several fire balls from her hands straight at the group.

In a flash Andrea slammed the end of her staff to the ground. Before the fire could reach them her staffed glowed and a dome shaped force field surrounded them.

"Well this feels familiar.." Nova said.

"Do you know that girl? Just what the heck is going on?" Power Man asked, the dome still above them as Agda furiously continued to try to break through with her fire.

"Well not personally.." Andrea tightened her grip on the staff, focusing her magic onto keeping the dome up. "But in short, the spirit of a Harpy with fire powers possessed someone because of that necklace she's wearing. And if I don't get it off her in time she might be bound to that Harpy until death.."

"_..What?!_" Spider-Man asked, confounded by the explanation while of the group just gave her a blank look.

"I said-"

"I know what you said, just still,_ what?!_" He emphasized.

"Look, I can't keep this thing up forever. Follow my lead and _hopefully_ she wont kill anyone."

"You're kidding right?" White Tiger spoke up, her arms crossed.

"Do I sound like I'm kidding?" Andrea snapped back. But the rest, save for Iron Fist gave her a questioning look.

"..She was right last time, I think it's best we trust her on this." Iron Fist said as he looked to his teammates.

"That is true." Power Man replied. "I'll be honest, this is a _'magic'_ situation, and that seems to be her thing from the looks of it."

"And she did save me from almost getting my throat ripped out a moment ago." Nova added.

"Tiger?" Spider-Man looked over to White Tiger, waiting for her opinion.

"..Well those are some good points, and it seems like our best shot right now if that girl _really_ is possessed, is to listen to her." She replied, arms still crossed, but not so much hesitation in her voice this time.

"Well that's a vote then, but if it seems to be going wrong we do things our way." Andrea nodded and took a deep breath, her hold was weakening and if she wasn't careful the force field would come undone without warning.

"Look, she's probably going to go after me first. So when I drop this I need you keep her off me while I get the spell I need to use ready. Once I get that done I should be able to take it from here."

"Not to worry, we have your back." Iron Fist replied.

"Thanks, alright. You guys ready?" The group nodded. Andrea took one last deep breath and let go of her hold. The force filed fell immediately, and the teens quickly scattered.

"You can't run from me Guardian!" Agda shouted as she raced off to the direction Andrea headed in.

"Hey Big Bird!" and in instant, Nova rammed rammed right into Agda. Knocking her right into a nearby building. "Thought I'd return the favor!" Agda groaned and struggled to get up for a moment, but did not back down, heading back over to him.

"You little shi-" but she was cut off, Spider-Man had swung by and webbed her mouth shut.

"Now now, no need for _Fowl_ language!" He quipped. Agda let out a muffled yell of anger as she clawed at the webbing on her face until it came off.

Again with the jokes, and a lame one at that. Meanwhile Agda was distracted, Andrea hurriedly pulled out a large piece of white chalk from her pouch. She knelled down to the ground and set to work, drawing a large circle. Within the circle was five smaller circles, all with complex looking runes and writing.

"Wow, this fire ball thing is getting real old really quick. Don't you know any other tricks?" Spider-Man mocked from the ground as he dodged yet another fire ball. Agda suddenly paused for a splint second, as if she had remembered something important. She then looked down at him and the group with a cheshire cat grin, giggling like a school girl.

"...Okay I don't like the sound of that.." Spider-Man commented, suddenly getting a bit nervous.

"Oh great job Web-Head, you gave her an idea!" White Tiger let out a frustrated sigh.

"Hey, you almost done with that?" Power Man asked Andrea. He and Iron Fist deiced to stay near her, in case Agda would tire of their teammates distraction.

"Almost, just give me a few more-"

"Άρης! Δανείστε μου τη δύναμη να σκοτώσει αυτούς που μπλοκάρουν το δρόμο μου!" [1] Agda shouted up to the sky, her eyes glowing a bright red-violet. She began to hum and move about in something similar to ballet, her eyes growing brighter.

* * *

[1] Ares, Lend me the power to kill those who block my way! - in Greek


	8. How YOU can help bring back the story!

[ Hello! Ace here, the writer. After a very long break and thought possess, I want to come back to this story!

But you see, one thing that was major in why I wanted to stop was a lack of feedback. I honestly didn't know if you guys are enjoying it? I also was going through a rough time with my depression at that, but things have been getting better for me.

So here's the deal, if I do get feedback on this notice that you DO want me to come back and continue the story, I will. Updates will vary on my free time and length of the chapters. But the story will continue, but only if you guys tell me so.

So, if you want to find out about Andrea and her story to continue, please leave a comment! It's how I know you're reading and want me to finish what I started! :D

hugs and kisses! ]


End file.
